A Pregnant Kagamine Story
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Len and Rin have been dating since turning sixteen after discovering these feelings for each other went beyond sibling love. Now after one night of passion, Rin ends up pregnant by her brother, Len.


**A Pregnant Kagamine Story**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I only own original characters that may or may not appear. This story shall contain some language, and this chapter is also fitted with a warning tab, so do read the caution displayed. If you are not a fan of these types of baby stories... well go read something else.

**Warning:** Some chapters may contain some/slight mature content not suitable for young readers. Viewer readers' discretion is advised.

* * *

**Beginning**

Everyone jumped and cheered loudly for the Kagamine Twins, as they finished singing the combined version of one of their oldest and still popular songs, Kokoro/Kiseki. It was a real successful night here in Tokyo. Len and Rin, age sixteen going on seventeen, were starting to accept their details of them growing up from becoming child stars to adult stardom much like their other family-to-be siblings. Still absorbing much of the applause, and loud cries and cheers by their fans, the twins smile to each other and held hands as they waved to all. Soon they managed to gather the rest of their family, including their newest sister figure, who went by the name Gumi, so that the Vocaloids can together take a stage bow to their fans. However, the two, Len and Rin, were very close as siblings, even when they were little. Being twins, they always shared things, done things together. Growing up, they even helped one another. Of course they had their share of fights along the way, both their relationship as brother and sister prevailed against even the harshest of fights they had. But as they grew up, entering the stage of teenhood, their emotions as brother and sister began to shift. When they had turned sixteen, they slowly began to realize that the sibling love between them has irreversibly changed. They had fallen in love with one another. Both of them realized it, and they began to accept this fact when Len motioned her under mistletoe that December, and they share their first kiss.

The two teenagers looked at one another as they exited stage toward the back. Both of them were going to turn seventeen in less than twenty four hours. This look did not go unnoticed by Miku, who merely smiled and minded her business. What the twins do was their business and theirs alone to handle. When they have finally returned home, Len and Rin immediately went to their room, before they began to kiss each other while the rest of the family lounged in the back porch with a battery-powered heater on so they can watch the snowfall. They managed to lose their shoes on the way to the room, discarded without care on the floor of their home. He set her down on the firm mattress and let her take his sweater off, allowing himself to be pulled down so that he was on top of her. Pressing his body against hers, her hands seared hot as they touched his bare torso, their insatiable mouths finding each other again. She rolled him onto his back straddled him, moving herself against him. He groaned. He had been full and ready a long time ago. She must have known how he felt for she undid his pants and got rid of them, giving him a small measure of relief, until she moved slowly against him again, her clit growing wet and his erection straining and throbbing.

Len sat up, took her sweater off and tossed it aside with her already unfastened brassiere. He buried himself deep in the hot steaming flesh before him, unremitting with his mouth, as she gently held his head and directed him exactly where she wanted and when, arching her back to offer more of herself to him, his arms behind embracing her tightly and giving support. She kissed him hard on the mouth again and fell on top of him. They worked on getting the rest of their clothes off and in no time at all, they had fresh areas of nakedness to explore. His fingers rubbed her inner thigh and gravitated to the mound in between her legs. Rin gave him more room to maneuver and he fondled her wetness slowly and tenderly, working from outside then back out, taking pleasure at seeing her completely lose herself. Enough of the wonderful foreplay, the siblings looked into each other's eyes, sky blue meeting dazzling sky blue. They were as one as they began the next act. It was slow... deep... and intense... the room filled with cries of love making, the young teenage couple having sex with complete abandon. It was just the two of them in this room. The world around them that night disappeared when the couple reached each other through their bond as devoted lovers to one another, and fully reached their peak of orgasm.

They stayed connected for some time, in content and silence, intermittently kissing with the warm blanket covering them up to their shoulders. He thoughtlessly caressed her bare back and watched her fall asleep in his arms. He moved closer, as sleep soon claimed him. The light of the moon shining through the open curtain windows bathed them in an eternal light that brought up the innocence they shared after the glow of sex. And the dazzling snow that continued to dance across their fair city throughout the rest of the night. A blanket of a winter wonderland Sapporo City has become.

=0=0=

It has been about three weeks or so since that night. Len and Rin, when the clock struck midnight, celebrated the success of the concert, and turning a year older by making passionate love together. However, since that night, Rin never noticed any changes until two weeks, when she has been feeling strange, such as tiredness, and lack of sleep or eating. It had worried Len who tended to her every need, which was sweet of him to do in her opinion. Until this morning, as she got up from the bed she shared with her twin brother, she suddenly felt nausea creeping. Then it struck her like a bolt to a metal tower. Slipping out as fast as she could without waking Len, she ran to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and closed the door.

Soon, she dipped to her knees, and began to heave. The worse came as she finished heaving into the toilet, though what light dinner she had was all that came up. So... she went and took a pregnancy test that she always kept hidden in the bathroom medicine cabinet. After waiting for the results... she paled slightly. Positive... Kagamine Rin was pregnant, and Kagamine Len is the only person she had in a word "slept with". She continued to stare at the test, then re-reading the instructions on the kit it came with. Yes... she was going to have a child. How will the others react? More importantly, how will Len react?

"Len-kun," she whispered.

* * *

**Hm... Sue me... this time it is not a smutty scene, but it is still M rated due to the terms of pregnancy... okay so there's a bit of a smut scene but it's not THAT descriptive. Now, each chapter after this one starts as a "month", which means each month, we continue going through what happens during those nine months of craziness.**


End file.
